Lap Dances and Yankees Tickets
by somebody's secret
Summary: Against her better judgment, ADA Alex Cabot reluctantly agrees to be a stripper for one night at a bachelor party. How hard could it be? Get in, dance, and get out, right? Things don't turn out quite as planned when there is a certain Detective Olivia Benson supervising the bachelor party.


**A/N: I tried to write another chapter for Learning to Love You about a dozen times but it just never turned out right so it's on hold until my muse strikes. I also tried to write a Halloween one-shot but that failed as well. So you get this. I don't know where the idea came from but hopefully it's somewhat entertaining/enjoyable.**

* * *

If looks could kill, the redhead sitting across from Alex Cabot would be lacking a pulse. The blonde stared slack-jawed at her best friend from law school, trying to figure out if she was joking or just plain crazy.

"Please, Alex, I'm begging you! My brother is an idiot, I know, but the bachelor party is tomorrow night and he's going to be a complete an utter failure as a best man if there aren't any strippers!"

Alex merely raised an eyebrow as her eyes grew even wider. Yup, crazy. "No way in hell."

"Oh come on, please! What do I have to do? They'll pay you if that helps!"

"Jenna, are you out of your mind? I'm a respectable lawyer for SVU, I don't need the money!" Alex exclaimed in frustration, wondering why the hell they were even having this conversation. What was supposed to be a relaxing girl's night with reheated Chinese food and a bottle of wine turned into…this.

"Please, Alex, I'm begging you. My brother and I will both owe you forever. Please, please, please! It's just one night. One night and a few guys. All you have to do is put on a show for them for like an hour and Dean will be there the entire time so he'll make sure the boys won't get too rowdy."

Alex gaped in shock at the thought of stripping for her best friend's brother whom she had spent far too many family dinners with. "I don't want your brother to see me naked! Are you crazy? He's going to be seeing me at Thanksgiving and Christmas, do you really want him to be thinking about me shirtless in a thong?"

"Well you don't have to be naked!" Jenna countered as she slid closer to Alex on the couch, resting a hand on her upper thigh. "Please, if there was any other way I wouldn't be asking, Al. You're hot and you've got a nice body and we both know that you're particularly _skilled_ in that department since you had to pay for that car accident."

Alex glared at her best friend resisting the urge to strangle her. She was ashamed to admit that she may have spent a couple weekends dancing at a frat house during the weekend parties as a way to make up enough money to fix up the dent in the side of her BMW. She was too embarrassed to go to her parents about hitting a pole in parking garage so she found another way…

"Don't remind me." Alex groaned as she leaned heavily into her couch, resting her head on the back of it and sighing. "How is it possible that your brother can't find any other strippers? Can't he go bribe some young law student?"

Jenna chuckled in response. "Come on Al, he's not going to corrupt some innocent young girl. You're already dirty." Alex glared at her friend before sticking out her tongue. "See?" Jenna winked at her. "It's just one night and it'll be dark. I bet you could even get away with just wearing a bra and shorts or something."

Alex bit her lip as she eyed up her friend. "Fine." The redhead's eyes widened in shock as she squealed, only to be cut off. "BUT I want something in return."

Jenna narrowed her gaze at the blonde. "What…?"

"Does your brother still get tickets to the Yankee's game?" Jenna slowly nodded. "I want two tickets…and a bottle of 1994 Château de Gordes."

"Deal!" The redhead squealed out as she threw her arms around her best friend and squeezed her. "Thank you so much! I'm going to go call Dean now and let him know he has a stripper for tomorrow!" Jenna jumped up with her phone and left the room, leaving Alex to contemplate what the hell she just agreed to.

Stripping, to be exact. Stripping at a bachelor party where her best friend's brother would be. Along with various other strange men who'd be touching her in places she hadn't been in a while, trying to shove ones in her underwear.

What the hell had she done?

* * *

Olivia Benson stood in the center of the rented out hotel suite, groaning at all the booze lining the table and cheap décor. She didn't want to be there. She _really_ didn't want to be there but the bride-to-be was a close friend of hers from the academy and the groom-to-be was a fellow officer. She was friends with both of them, enough to be invited out for beers with the groom and his buddies but she certainly didn't expect to be invited to his bachelor party.

Well technically Amy, the bride-to-be, forced her to go in order to make sure Greg didn't get too rowdy but he didn't really seem to care. She had endured bar hopping to six different places before almost having one of the guys arrested for being obnoxious. She had just managed to drag them back to the hotel room where she knew a stripper would be at some point.

All she had to do was make sure that the stripper got in and out alright and then her job was done for the night. "Livvvv!" The brunette rolled her eyes as she turned toward her drunk friend.

"Greeeeeg," She mocked in response, grinning at how happy he seemed in his black sash that said _Property of Amy._ "You ready to end the night?"

"Ha!" He chuckled as he slung an arm over Olivia's back, shaking her body as well as he laughed. "Dean said there's a stripper comin'! Party ain't over 'til I get one last lap dance. Can ya believe I'mma be a married man in a day?"

"I can hardly believe she agreed to marry you," Olivia teased as she heard a knock on the door. "Alright, I'm assuming that's the stripper so I'm out of here. Don't do anything I wouldn't do and call me when she's gone."

"Awh you don' wanna see her strip?" Greg teased as he plopped down on the couch and smirked. "I'm so ready for my last strip tease."

"Better enjoy it. I heard Dean had to give away his Yankee tickets for it," She teased as she opened up the bedroom door and stepped inside. "I'll be watching TV in here, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, ya loser! Go watch your stupid TV show while we enjoy a sexy woman taking off her clothes!"

"Such a gentleman," Olivia muttered as she rolled her eyes. She shut the door behind her just as Dean wandered over to the hotel door, opening it up.

* * *

It wasn't even an hour later when Olivia heard chatter outside of the bedroom door. She hesitated for a moment, leaning upright in the plush chair that she had been reclining it. The door creaked open before a hand slipped in, turning off the lights.

"What the hell?" She questioned out loud as she squinted at the figure entering the room, barely recognizing it as Greg. She watched curiously as he grabbed the remote from her hands and turned off the TV. "Greg how drunk are you?"

"Not too bad," He laughed as he tossed the remote to the side. "But the guys and I all thought you deserved to be thanked for supervising us and making sure that we weren't arrested tonight. So you're gettin' a lap dance!"

The detective's eyes widened as she shot upright from her chair only to be pushed back down by Greg. "No!" She barely managed to squeak out as the door opened and a tall, lean figure walked in. With the lights off she could barely make out the four inch pumps, bare legs all the way up to a _very_ short skirt, a pale torso, and long cascading hair.

"Absolutely not," She whispered, gritting her teeth so that the stripper wouldn't hear. "Greg make her leave!"

"Nope! She's right over here, darlin'! Show her a good time for us, won't ya?" Greg called out as he waved his arm toward her.

"Greg, no!" She whispered as she tried to grab onto his arm only to miss as he stepped away. She didn't even have time to get up out of her chair as the stripper started to walk over to her. Olivia couldn't help but be entranced at the sway of the woman's hips, measured steps bringing them closer and closer.

Okay, maybe this wouldn't be as painful as she thought. She certainly appreciated the female form…many times during the night…but not a stranger. Although this stranger certainly had a body to kill for. Despite it being dark, she knew she'd love to be able to grab onto those thin hips and have those long legs wrapped around her waist while she… _damn it, stop Benson!_

With little effort, two arms stretched out and rested on the head of the plush chair before the woman lifted up a leg, placing it between the arm rest and Olivia's thigh. Another leg moved onto the chair as well until the stripper was straddling her lower half.

Olivia swallowed roughly as she moved her hands to touch the woman's hips but stopped herself, instead gripping onto the armrest of the chair. She had half a mind to stop this until she noticed that all of the men had left the room, leaving them with privacy.

The slow roll of hips in front of her drew her attention back to the woman in front of her. She licked her lips as she admired the smooth curvature of the stripper's stomach as she continued her seductive movements.

Hands explored her shoulders before one grabbed onto her hair, messing it up before retreating to her chest. Tantalizing strokes grazed her chest, just around her breasts before she felt the stripper lower her waist onto her lap.

Olivia bit back a groan as the woman on top of her ground down into her, the pressure driving her crazy. Before she had enough time to enjoy it, however, the stripper dismounted her, only to turn around and sway her hips seductively in front of her.

The woman's hands skimmed over her own sides, thumbs slowly slipping into her skirt and pulling it down just enough to reveal the sides of something black and lacy. Olivia tried not to drool as she watched the—blonde, yes, definitely blonde—roll her hips in circles, lowering herself to the ground only to stand back up. Her hands returned to waist only to slowly drag her skirt down her legs, revealing a lace thong covering half of her rear.

The detective wondered momentarily why she had never been to a strip club before or had a lap dance. Oh wait, something about degrading women and her seeing too many sexual assaults on the women in clubs. _I should really stop this...how humiliating must this be for her—_

Her train of thought was cut short as the blonde walked backwards before sitting down in her lap. She was surprised at the arousal that stirred inside of her at the feeling of the blonde's pert ass against her lower half.

With skilled movements, the woman began to rotate her hips against her, grinding her ass against her thighs and abdomen. _Hands to yourself, Benson._ After a few beats, the blonde lifted up her left leg, bringing it all the way over Olivia's head and back down as she pivoted in the brunette's lap so that she was now facing forward. _She's fucking flexible as hell!_

Olivia clenched her thighs together as she felt the warmth grow between her legs. _Stop it, stop it!_ The blonde slid her lower half closer to Olivia until her torso was flush against the detective, breasts at eye level.

Soft hands roamed over her shoulders once more before sliding down her arms and picking up her hands. Olivia bit her tongue as her hands were guided against the back of the blonde's thighs and slowly led up her legs toward her rear.

The stripper left Olivia's hands there before her own returned to the detective's shoulders. One held on to a shoulder as the other went around the back of Olivia's hair, guiding her head forward and between her breasts.

Olivia let out a shaky breath against the blonde's chest, wondering how much Greg must've paid the stripper for _this_ sort of attention. She chuckled nervously, deciding that she should probably stop this. "I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to touch you," Olivia mumbled as her hands stilled on the blonde's pert ass.

The woman above her froze and she wondered if it was wrong of her to point out that the stripper allowed herself to be touched. The soft, warm body in front of hers quickly leaned back a few inches. "Olivia?"

The detective's eyes widened as she pulled her eyes away from the bra-covered breasts in front of her and peered up, the blonde's face suddenly morphing into someone familiar. "Alex?!"

Without much thought, Olivia stood up in shock, taking Alex with her. Of course the unexpected weight caught her off guard and she barely managed to step in front of the bed before they both collapsed onto the mattress, her on top of Alex.

"Alex, what the hell?!" Olivia questioned, leaning up onto her elbows so that she wasn't squishing the blonde. "Why are you…half-naked? Better yet, why are you a stripper giving me a lap dance?!"

Alex opened and closed her mouth a few times, unsure how the hell she was going to explain this to her _coworker._ For Pete's sake could this possibly get any worse? She mentally cursed Jenna in her head, wondering how the hell stripping for a couple of guys turned into giving Detective Olivia Benson a fucking lap dance in only her underwear.

"I…she…Dean! Dean needed a stripper and Jenna is his sister and my best friend…Jenna made me do it for Dean! I'm not a stripper…well I mean I am for tonight but I'm not!" Alex rushed out, blushing profusely and completely ignoring the fact that the detective was still laying on top of her.

Olivia stared at her for a few seconds before she started laughing, so much so that she dropped her weight back onto Alex and buried her head against the bed sheets. Alex stared up at the ceiling in confusion as the brunette's body shook hers. What the hell was wrong with Olivia?

"You…you're the one that…you're Dean's friend who asked for two tickets to the Yankees in return for stripping?" Olivia continued laughing at the blonde. The hilariousness of the situation certainly wasn't lost on her.

"I…yeah," Alex mumbled in embarrassment as she slid her hand over Olivia's chest, pushing up ever so gently until the brunette took the hint.

"Shit sorry," Olivia muttered as she pushed herself off of Alex and held out a hand, helping the blonde onto her feet. "You're a hell of a lot better friend than I am. I never would've agreed to this and the Yankees are my favorite!"

Alex laughed nervously as she wrapped her arms over her chest to cover herself up. The idea of having herself so exposed to a coworker gave her the chills…and surprisingly stirred something in the pit of her stomach.

She had to admit that she was really getting into stripping for Olivia, mainly because she thought 'what the hell' and decided to show this random woman a good time. She certainly wasn't as eager with the men but she also hadn't taken off her skirt for them…

"I am so embarrassed right now," Alex grumbled as she shifted on her feet. "You just saw me practically naked trying to hump you…"

Olivia laughed abruptly as she shook her head. "It's fine, really, Alex. You were just being a good friend."

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one standing here in your underwear." The detective smiled at the blonde for a few seconds before she grabbed onto the hem of her V-neck and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the side. "Olivia, what are you…"

Alex's words trailed off as the detective started to unbutton her jeans before pushing them to the ground. "Well you said it's easy for me since I'm not in my underwear in front of you." She stepped out of her jeans and smiled back at the blonde. "There, now we're both in our underwear."

The blonde couldn't help but laugh, noticing that she wasn't as embarrassed anymore but still decided to mess around with the detective. "You didn't just give me a lap dance."

Olivia raised an eyebrow as she took a step closer to Alex, pushing her back gently until she was forced to sit on the edge of the bed. "Do you want me to, Counselor?"

Alex gaped at the cockiness in Olivia's voice. "I…uh…no…I…" She stuttered as Olivia grinned at her.

"It's only fair," Olivia whispered as she winked at the blonde before straddling her pale legs. "I'll admit I don't think I'm even half as good as you are at this," She admitted as she ran her hands over Alex's bare shoulders and stared to rotate her hips against the blonde's bare legs. Olivia grinned as she moved her lips next to Alex's ear before whispering, "And I'm certainly not as flexible as you."

Alex gasped as she leaned back on accident, causing her to fall down onto the mattress so that she was on her back and Olivia was on top of her. The brunette laughed heartily as she stared down at the flustered blonde. "Trying to get me in bed, are we?"

"No!" Alex choked out as her eyes widened in surprise. "I…I didn't mean…god that feels so good," Alex mumbled as the detective rolled her hips once more, earning a surprised look from Olivia. The blonde flushed deep red as her words echoed in her ears. "I mean…"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Olivia's lips were against hers, stopping any more words from falling from her lips. "Mm," Alex moaned in response, her hands immediately wrapping around Olivia's back before one slid into brown locks, pulling her closer.

The detective shifted up on the mattress a few feet, taking Alex with her as their lips stayed locked. Hands rushed around, frantically touching bare skin in the dark, neither of them thinking about how awkward this would be in the office the following week.

Kisses were littered across Alex's neck and down Olivia's chest, soft—and loud—moans falling from both of their lips as they kissed, nipped, and tasted as much of the other as they could. It was only a matter of minutes before Olivia found herself dragging a black thong down Alex's legs.

She glanced up at the blonde who twisted against the sheets in tortured pleasure, her body pleading for more. Fingers dove into her hair and pushed her head forward, encouraging her. Olivia grinned as she blew warm air over Alex's core and looked up at the blonde.

Blue eyes flashed open to meet her, silently encouraging her. "I don't think I'm supposed to have sex with strippers." Frustration flashed across Alex's pale complexion before she pulled Olivia's head closer to her.

"Fuck it, I know the ADA and she'll refuse to press charges as long as you make it worth her while…" Olivia grinned as she finally gave in and trailed her tongue along the length of the blonde's slit, gathering up her arousal. She repeated her action a few times before pushing her tongue into Alex's pulsing core.

"Fuck!" Olivia groaned as she felt her hair pulled hard by the blonde, nails digging into her scalp. It didn't take much more for Alex to spiral over the edge considering how damn turned on she was during the lap dance.

The blonde bit the back of her hand to keep from screaming as she tumbled down from her high, Olivia easing her down with precise strokes of her tongue. "Oh my god…" Alex mumbled as her body completely uncoiled and she sunk into the sheets of the hotel bed.

Olivia moved up on the mattress and laid down next to the blonde, the events of the evening finally hitting her with full force. ADA Alex Cabot gave her a lap dance. _She_ just gave ADA Alex Cabot an orgasm. _Oh fuck._ She just went down on the Ice Queen. _And_ she didn't get frost bite.

The detective couldn't help but grin as she thought of the moans that she just evoked from the blonde lying next to her. She wasn't done. She couldn't possibly be done.

Olivia turned over quickly, positioning herself on top of Alex once more as her hand slipped between their bodies, fingers immediately finding slick heat. "Oh god," Alex groaned in response, her body already humming in response, primed for more.

Pale legs immediately spread further apart, allowing Olivia to lay down between them as two fingers sunk into velvety walls. "Mm, fuck!" She cried out, her hand rising to her mouth once more so that she could hold back her moans.

The detective used her talented fingers against the blonde, quickly reducing her to a shaking, pleading mess, completely oblivious to the fingers sliding down her abdomen. This time it was Olivia who cursed as she lurched forward, surprised when the blonde entered her with two fingers as well, quickly pumping and curling her to an impending orgasm.

Their bodies worked together in sync, rocking against one another to get deeper penetration until they both reached their peak. The detective didn't bother trying to keep herself upright as the coiling in her lower abdomen exploded.

Olivia panted heavily on top of the blonde, her ears still ringing and her vision slowly coming back from blackness. She was surprised in their efficiency and skill considering she was pretty damn sure Alex was straight. Well, maybe not anymore.

"I don't want to move," Alex whispered, her nails finally releasing their hold on Olivia's now red back.

Olivia smirked as she reveled in the feeling of Alex's thin body heaving underneath hers. "I don't either but I'd rather not have my friends walk in on me naked on top of you."

"You're in your underwear still. It's just a little—or very—wet," The blonde teased as she wiggled her fingers to prove her point. The detective moaned in response before finally removing her fingers and her body from Alex's.

She stood up on shaky legs and held out a hand for Alex as well, pulling her up off of the bed. They both quickly put on their clothes—Alex what little she had lost—before heading over to the door. Olivia half-wondered and half-dreaded what would be waiting on the other side of the door for her. Did they hear? Hopefully not.

Luckily, nobody seemed to notice and Alex quickly gathered her clothes so that she could leave in a somewhat decent manner. Olivia chuckled to herself as she looked around the room full of passed out drunk men before walking over to the door with Alex, attempting to escort her out.

The blonde lingered at the door as she opened it up, pausing to look back at the detective. "Liv?" Olivia raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. "I uh, I have two tickets to a Yankees game next Saturday. Would you like to go with me?"

Olivia couldn't stop the grin that overtook her face. "Depends, are they nose-bleeder seats?" She teased.

"Box seats, actually," Alex replied with a smirk. "More privacy." She winked at the brunette before stepping out of the hotel room.

"I'll pick you up at six. Maybe instead of a trench coat over _that_ you could just wear a jersey and a baseball cap for me," Olivia replied, her mischievous grin matching that of Alex's.

"Only if you promise to take it off of me before the end of the night."

"Deal."


End file.
